


The Demon

by nobody001



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I don't want to spoil it, Like, M/M, Not Good, it's short sorry, kinda abuse, kinda domestic violence, kinda violence?, my poor son, oh well, should probably add a trigger warning, so please don't be mad, why am I doing this, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody001/pseuds/nobody001
Summary: Yuuri ends up in the hospital because of the Demon.





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Yuuri's perspective. Also more trigger warnings: ptsd from abuse. Just be careful (unless my story is more shittier than I thought).

The Demon and I have been together for three years. He is a very sadistic man. He likes to hurt me in various ways. He stabs me, cuts me, burns me, strangles me...

 

Nobody believed me when I told them that the Demon was hurting me. Why wouldn't they believe me? It was obvious from the wounds and scars on my body that he was hurting me. But why wouldn't they believe me? They were all calling me crazy. 

 

Just then the Demon appeared again. He backed me into a corner and held up a knife. Closing my eyes with tears streaming down my face, my arms protecting my face. I waited for what I knew would come next. Pain came gushing out in the form of blood dripping down my arm and falling to the wooden floor, creating a small puddle. I cried out from the pain. Usually it didn't hurt this bad. Maybe it's because I told people about the Demon and he's punishing me... He always did threaten me not to tell.

 

The Demon brought the knife back up and continually stabbed me in my arm. After he finished with that arm he moved onto the other. He mutilated both of my arms, probably trying to get to my face or throat to just end me. My throat was raw from screaming, I couldn't even whisper anymore. I felt numb from the blood loss anyway so it didn't hurt anymore.

 

Is this what death felt like? It felt like something indescribable. A feeling I have never felt before. Something like... hope. But then when black was all I could see, the feeling was replaced by another. I didn't have time to place the feeling before I drowned in the emptiness.

 

As I sunk into the darkness I felt nothing.

 

xxxxxx

 

The sound of a beeping woke me up. I didn't open my eyes yet though because I was feeling really languid and nauseous. After about ten minutes I slowly opened my eyes.

 

I noticed there was somebody in the room. I tried to look toward them but winced in pain from the major headache I had. The person noticed my movement and rushed over.

 

It was my mother, Hiroko. The kind-faced woman had a worried yet relieved look on her face. “How are you feeling, dear?” She asked.

 

I gave her a confused look. “Where am I?” My headache was too great for me to try to figure it out on my own and my stomach was churning in ways it should not. I didn't want to think about anything right now.

 

“The hospital,” she said with a worried look, “your arms were bleeding very heavily. If I hadn't found you, you would have died.

 

“I'm sorry for doubting you about him… It seems like you weren't lying after all. I just thought you broke up with him two years ago and I heard he killed himself… But I guess that was a lie too. Can you forgive me? I'm your mother, I shouldn't have doubted you, especially when you were in pain caused by that…that- that  _ fiend _ !” My mother had tears in her eyes and I could see her hand covering her mouth trembling. 

  
I smiled up at my mother. “Mother… It's okay. You had every right to doubt me. I lied. _I_ am the Demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Yuuri :'(  
> If you want a continuation to see how Viktor helps Yuuri, just leave a comment please :) And also kudos!! (I need more enthusiasm and inspiration)


End file.
